


Okay

by coreopsis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-Siege, John at the SGC, Bates wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

Stepping through the Gate onto Earth felt even weirder to John than stepping through into the Pegasus galaxy had. He'd resigned himself to the expedition being cut off from Earth and the SGC, to fighting the Wraith and making their way on their own. And now here he was standing in the SGC gateroom with a long list of things he should be doing. There were personnel and supplies to replace, families to notify, and R&R to be had--and possibly a new commander to welcome, but in the mean time John would make sure that he did everything that Elizabeth and Atlantis needed him to do. However, right now, even though he'd grabbed a few hours sleep before departing, he was so exhausted he could barely see straight.

He was proud of himself for remembering to salute General Landry, but then dropped it almost immediately when Rodney swayed on his feet and bumped into John.

Landry gave them an almost-fatherly understanding nod. "Major, why don't you and Doctor McKay go get some rest? Lieutenant Jorgenson will show you to your quarters. We can debrief later on this afternoon."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." John nodded back gratefully and put a supporting hand under Rodney's elbow. As they started to follow the lieutenant out of the gateroom, John stopped. "Our casualties? Are they still here?"

"They are. And after you get some rest, you can go see them." Landry turned back to Elizabeth and picked up their conversation again.

***

After a several hours of sleep, a long hot shower, and a hot meal that included fresh vegetables and meat from animals he actually knew the names of, John was feeling remarkably better physically. Mental and emotional improvement would take a little more time. He'd lost a lot of good people and almost lost many more. The enormity of what they'd all just been through was weighing on him in ways he really wasn't ready to deal with yet.

So of course, the first place he went after the mess hall was the infirmary. Atlantis and Daedalus personnel filled every bed and medical staff scurried from one patient to another, changing bandages and IVs, checking monitors and other equipment John couldn't begin to name, and just generally offering care and comfort where they could. Not for the first time, he considered how much harder their job was than his.

He started with the first awake patient he found and worked his way through the room, standing at each bedside for a few awkward moments, offering empty words of reassurance when he could and silent apologies when he couldn't. When he came to Sergeant Bates, he sat down in a chair that someone had pulled up next to the bed. Bates was still out, whether in a coma or just asleep John didn't know yet. He'd talk to a doctor before he left and find out the status of everyone here. But for now, he just sat and stared at his hands, trying and failing to come up with what to say to Bates when he did wake up.

He had so much to say and so few words.

***

The next three weeks passed in a busy haze of what the SGC called debriefing and what John considered one step below interrogation, in which he explained and justified his actions and command decisions so much that he started to seriously worry that he wouldn't be going back at all, much less in a command position. In the midst of girding his loins for a battle to keep his job, John got a message that Sergeant Bates was awake. He dropped everything and went to the infirmary.

Bates was propped up in almost a sitting position, so John took a seat in the chair he'd been using just about every evening since arriving at the SGC.

"Sir. Forgive me if I don't salute," Bates said with a slight smirk toward his bandaged ribs. His voice was rusty and weak, but John was glad to hear it.

"No problem, Sergeant. How are you feeling?" John tried to slouch down into a comfortable position, but the straight metal back of the chair just didn't cooperate so he sat up straight and tried to look somewhat relaxed.

"Like I got my ass kicked by a Wraith. But I'm alive." The words "unlike a lot of our people" went unspoken but was acknowledged with a fleeting look between the two men.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's good." John stared at his hands and bit the inside of his bottom lip. "Listen, I...uh. You had some valid concerns."

"Yes, sir." John glanced up but Bates was staring straight ahead. "I only had the safety of the expedition in mind."

"I know. But Teyla..." John shook his head and waited until Bates turned to look at him. "We were all just doing our best."

"We were." Bates's expression softened slightly and John felt something inside him start to unravel.

"You're going to be okay, Sergeant." John got to his feet and opened and closed his hands a few times before clutching them together behind his back.

"That's what the doctors are telling me." Bates smiled for the first time since John's arrival, and John tried to smile back.

"We're okay, too." John tried to make is sound like a statement and not a question, but Bates answered anyway.

"Yes, sir. We're okay."

John walked out of the infirmary feeling optimistic for the first time in weeks.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sperrywink for beta and for giving me her idea and letting me run with it.


End file.
